


Wedding

by cloudnine



Category: Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge | Tanaka-kun is Always Listless
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, What do tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohta and Tanaka get married, but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a cute manga/anime it's so soft and relaxing

"Ohta is my wife."

Miyano turns to him, her lips puckered. "I don't get it, Master. How is he your wife if you two haven't gotten married?"

The listless boy would sigh, but he merely places his hand below his chin as he looks out the window. "He doesn't know he's my wife yet."

"Oooh..." The girl says like she understood but the small apprentice was clearly still confused. "Then how about we do a secret wedding?"

"What do you mean?" He asks and the girl starts telling him about how in some arranged marriages the spouses were married without having ever seen each other. Tanaka and Ohta obviously knew each other but they could just invite Ohta to his own wedding without telling him who he was getting married to.

"That sounds...nice."

"Oh, it'll be easy!" She assures him. "So easy we can even do it on this exact day."

The boy looks apprehensive for a while before he nods, looking down. "If it means that Ohta will become my wife sooner, then I'm fine with it."

* * *

Tanaka had been avoiding Ohta all day, well, not avoid, more like everytime he went over to him Ecchan or Miyano would pull him away. He didn't know what they were planning but he didn't like it. Being separated from Tanaka and not having to deal with carrying him and feeding him made Ohta feel empty throughout the day. He had also grown dependent of the other boy.

When classes are over for the day Shiraishi goes over to him and tells him to follow her. He wonders if it has to do with Tanaka so he follows her without questioning.

She opens the door to one of the empty classrooms and motions for him to go inside.

"...Why is everyone here." He asks but he's not fazed by the flowers made of toilet paper in the girls hair and the bows made of it as well in the boys collars as they stand around the room. There was also toilet paper on the floor, as if to present the image of a make-believe carpet. Toilet paper was thrown around the ceiling and places on top of the blackboard as decorations. He didn't even know the school had so many toilet paper available.

"It's your wedding, Ohta!" Miyano tells him as she tries to jump and put a flower crown on his hair, only to have her girlfriend Echizen grab her and pull her up. She smiles in excitement at seeing Ohta's neutral face with the crown on.

"I'm getting married?" He asks but his voice is still normal as all of his friends nod. He instantly knew it had something to do with Tanaka with how ridiculous it seemed, and he also was the only one not present in the room.

"Anyways, lets start!" Unlike the others Miyano didn't have a flower but a bundle of paper on her head resembling a hat. He only later realized she was supposed to be the priest.

"Wait wait wait," Echizen says, panic in her voice. "We did this all wrong! Ohta is the wife, he's the one who's supposed to walk down the aisle while Tanaka waits for him."

Miyano's eyes go wide as she starts to fidget. "Oh...I thought..."

"Whatever, we don't have a choice." She tells her small girlfriend as she pets her head. "The wedding must go on!"

Did it? Ohta thinks as he stands next to the supposed bridemaids. He watches the door and waits for the listless boy he was separated from today to appear as one of the members of the wind instrument club plays a song.

When he appears everyone expects for Ohta's eyes to shine, for him to smile at the boy who was to be his husband as he entered the room. Instead there's a deadpan expression in his lean face.

Tanaka was wearing toilet paper over his body, completly wrapped around it. He still had his uniform below but he looked like a mummy, not a groom.

He walks over the toilet paper on the floor to the rythim of the music, Ohta expecting him to fall and trip at any moment. He somehow makes it over to them as Miyano stands over a desk, a chemistry book in her hand as if it were a bible.

"We shall now recite the wedding vows." Ohta's not sure if this is how it truly goes.

"Do you, Master-I mean Tanaka-kun take Ohta as your beloved wife who will cook for you and carry your listless self for the rest of your life?"

Ah, so that's what this was about.

"I do." He says so uncaringly Ohta wonders if he was even excited about this. 

She turns to Ohta. "And do you Ohta take Tanaka-kun as your husband who you will cook for and carry around for the rest of your life?"

"I already do that." He feels Ecchan's glare on his back.

"Then we shall now exchange the rings!" She says as she motions for Shimura, finally noticing it's his cue. He presents them with two "rings" over a pencil case. Ohta takes it and examines it.

"Ring Pops." He merely says as Tanaka grabs his finger and eases the ring in. He does the same, and once again he's pretty sure this isn't how weddings go.

"Then it's done, you're married!"

"They still haven't kissed!" Ecchan tells her and the small girl blushes. "Oh right..." Ohta stays rooted to the spot, completly unfazed while Tanaka stares at the candy on his finger.

"Then you may now kiss the bride!..." She says enthuastically before she starts blushing, Echizen grabbing onto her hand.

Ohta shakes Tanaka's hand to wake him up from his daydreaming, finally realizing all eyes were on him. He stares at Ohta, his eyes wide as he gets closer and on his toes, trying to reach his face.

Ohta merely lowers himself and lets the boy place a kiss on his cheek. The other students whoop and clap, throwing more toilet paper over them. Ohta was sure he didn't want to see anymore toilet paper for the rest of his life.

They shout that it's time for their honeymoon as they push them outside the classroom, closing the door. 

Ohta's not even sure of what happened.

He's still holding on to Tanaka's hand as the boy looks up at him.

"All this because you want me to cook and care for you." It's a question but it comes out as a statement. The smaller boy nods slowly, his eyes already tired from the commotion before.

"It's not just that, though." Ohta turns to him again, not having expected the boy to continue. 

He gives him a rare smile, the ones Tanaka only ever did when he was sick or sleepy. The ones he was sure he only directed towards him.

"I also want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ohta rolls his eyes. "Don't we already do that?"

The boy rubs at his eyes, yawning. "I wanted to make it official."

Ohta thinks the boy has always been strange, but never as strange as this. Still, he enjoys it. There's some joy inside him as he hears Tanaka tell him these things, feeling the same way.

Without a second glance they leave the school, talking about what their honeymoon should be like.


End file.
